i love you, more than my all life
by Elenna22
Summary: Comment on sait quand on est amoureux? Voilà la question qui hante l'esprit de Songohan depuis la fin des combats contre Majin Boo. C'est sentiments pour Videl ont changer, mais il ne sait pas encore à quel point... Attention certains passage son assez osé !
1. tout est bien qui finis bien

Le combat contre majiin Boo venait de prendre fin. Bulma, Chichi et les autres attendais anxieusement le retour des super guerriers. Les deux femmes se demandaient dans quel état elle allait retrouver leurs hommes, et son fils, pour l'une d'entre elles .

\- Regarder c'est Piccolo ! S'écria Krilin en pointant son doigt devant lui. Content de te revoir Piccolo !

\- Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Répondit tout simplement celui-ci

Chichi, qui sentit comme une présence familière, regarda derrière elle, en direction de Videl. Elle se retourna vivement en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'arriver juste derrière la jeune fille

\- Songohan ! Cria-t-elle avec un énorme sourire sur le visage

\- Hein ? Fit Videl, qui n'avait pas sentit la présence du jeune homme derrière elle, Songohan ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle comprit, et elle se retourna elle aussi. Il était bien là, devant elle, vivant, avec son petit sourire. En le voyant, toute la peur qu'elle avait ressentit depuis son départ, et qu'elle avait gardé au fond d'elle surgit d'un coup. Un flot d'émotion l'emporta, et elle se mit taper du point sur le torse de son ami en pleurant.

\- Songohan, espèce d'idiot ! Finit-elle par dire? J'étais morte d'inquiétude! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Et elle continua à le taper et à pleurer en même temps.

Le sourire de Songohan disparut et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il sortit alors la seule phrase qu'il lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Et bien, j'aurais vraiment préféré que tu ne pleures pas en me voyant...

Plus loin Chichi, en pleure également, maltraitait un pauvre mouchoir avec sa bouche. Elle fusillait du regard la fille qui avait osé lui voler les retrouvailles avec son fils adoré.

\- Oui moi aussi, c'est mon fils, je devrais être celle qui pleure, comment oses-tu! Fit-elle, toujours le mouchoir dans la bouche

-Calme-toi Chichi, dit Bulma en avançant vers elle. Regarde la vérité, ton fils a grandit.

Cela ne calma pas du tout la mère, au contraire. Après tout son fils n'avait que 17 ans, il n'était encore qu'un bébé...

Les deux jeunes femmes sentirent alors quelque chose contre leurs jambes. Elles baissèrent les yeux et virent Trunks et Songoten qui les regardait avec un grand sourire

\- Coucou maman. Firent-il en rigolant

S'en était trop pour Chichi, elle fondit en larme et se baissa pour faire un gros câlin à son deuxième fils. Elle était tellement contente que ces deux bébés aillent bien. Elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir donnée deux enfants aussi merveilleux.

De son côté Bulma avait fait la même chose avec Trunks qui riait aux éclats.

\- Salut tout le monde ! Fit une voix derrière eux

Tous se retournèrent et une grande joie saisit tout le groupe. Sangoku, Végéta et Dendé venaient d'apparaître juste devant l'entrée du palais de dieu. Leur vêtement était dans un piteux état,mais ils étaient en vie. Chichi lâcha alors Songoten et courut se jeter dans les bras de son mari en criant son nom. Dieu qu'elle avait eut peur pour lui aussi ! Elle fut bientôt rejointe par ces fils. Goku lâcha sa femme et pris Songoten qui fonçait droit sur lui. Avec l'élan du petit il le souleva dans l'air et le fit tournoyer. L'enfant riait aux éclats tellement il était heureux de revoir son père sain et sauf.

Plus loin Trunks s'était également jeté sur Végéta. Mais le prince Saiyan, plus réserve que Songoku, laissa tout simplement l'enfant lui faire un énorme câlin. Comme il était de dos personne ne vit le sourire qu'il fit à son fils, seul Trunks le vit et pour lui cela valait tous les câlin tourbillonnant du monde. Il sourit à son père en retour. Bulma quant à elle, connaissant la réserve de son compagne face aux démonstrations d'affection, surtout en public, lui fit tout simplement un clin d'œil.

Tous s'entourèrent alors pour ce faire des câlins ou des tape dans le dos et plus personne ne faisait attention à une jeune fille qui tournait la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Après tout son père était également avec les super guerrier.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit arriver. Il marchait comme un automate, un petit chien sur ces talons. Il regardait autour de lui, les yeux écarquillé parce qu'il voyait. Le jeune fille comprit qu'il devait être totalement perdu et choqué parce qu'il venait de voir. Ce qui était totalement compréhensible, après tout eux n'était que des humains...

\- Salut papa, fit-elle, avec un grand sourire, pour attirer son attention.

Quand il la vit Hercule Satan crut que son coeur allait exploser. Videl, sa Videl, sa petite fille, était en vie et en un seul morceaux! Il sauta alors dans lesairs en criant de joie et courut la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra si fort qu'il lui faisait mal, mais Videl n'en avait rien à faire. Son père, la seule famille qui lui restait, allait bien et c'est tout ce qu'il lui importait pour l'instant.

Soudain Hercule se décolla et de sa fille et fit un sourire fier. Videl connaissait bien se sourire, cela voulait dire qu'il avait une surprise. Malheureusement, la jeune fille savait également, que son père n'était pas doué en surprise, elle craignait le pire... Il lui fit signe d'attendre et partit derrière les arbres du palais. Elle vit qu'il essayait de tirer quelque chose avec lui, Videl avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le même pressentiment qu'elle avait eut quand...

\- Booboo ! Cria-t-elle en voyant le gros monstre rose apparaître derrière son père.

Tous les autres membre du regroupe se figèrent, n'en croyant pas leur yeux. Cela ne se finirait donc jamais ! Songohan se place immédiatement devant Videl pour la protéger, un regard de haine fixée sur l'étranger. Trunks et Songoten, quand à eux, était à se transformer en super guerrier. Tous les autres avait également adopté une posture de combat

\- Wo wo wo ! Cria Songoku en se plaçant devant le monstre, avant que cela ne dégénère. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Il est gentil maintenant. Hé hé hé

\- Il a raison, appuya Végéta, qui était un peu plus loin, c'est une sorte... d'invité.

Tous regardèrent Végéta et Songoku comme s'il étaient devenus fou. Comment BooBoo, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, pouvait être gentil ? Hercule leur expliqua alors toute l'histoire de BooBoo et que dorénavant c'est lui qui prendrait soin de lui. Les autres furent un peut rassuré,mais restèrent quand même sur leur garde. Videl avait eu raison, son père n'était vraiment pas doué en surprise...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'être là, fit Songoku, quand tout le monde fut calmé. Son plus jeune fils était accroché à sa jambe. Il ne lâchait plus on père depuis qu'il était revenu. Désolé d'être parti aussi longtemps et de vous avoir causé tout ce chagrin. Mais vous savez quoi ? Le vieux Kaio a décidé de me redonner la vie, je ne suis plus un mort à présent ! Je vais pouvoir revenir sur terre, avec vous tous !

Chichi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son mari n'était plus mort, il pouvait revenir à la maison avec eux. Ils allaitent de nouveau pouvoir vivre tout ensemble, comme une vraie famille ! Cela était trop beau pour être vrai !

\- Tu ne plaisantes pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle quand même, des larmes au bord des yeux. Tu vas vraiment revenir à la maison, avec nous ?

\- Et bien, c'est ce que j'avais prévu, oui. Enfin si vous voulez toujours de moi bien sure. Fit-il en riant, une main passée derrière sa tête

\- Biensur qu'on le veut, idiot ! Répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui, en pleurant à chaude larme

\- Hey calme-toi Chichi, ce n'est rien

Il la serra alors fort dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire pleurer encore plus. Mon dieu qu'elle était heureuse. Son mari, partit depuis si longtemps, allait enfin revenir à la maison, auprès d'elle et des garçons. Elle n'osait toujours pas y croire. Elle avait rêvée tellement de fois de ce moment...

\- et bien, continua Songoku. Tu n'as pas pleuré autant quand je suis mort. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Chichi, je suis de retour et pour de bon cette fois. Il se pencha alors sur son oreille, pour que personne n'entende ce qu'il allait lui dire ensuite. Je t'aime


	2. question

Chichi continua de pleureur pendant un long moment dans les bras de son mari. Tout ce que disait Songoku n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Il savait qu'il lui avait manqué, autant qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs un peut de lui avoir fait tant de peine. Mais maintenant il était rentré et ne contait pas repartir avant un long moment. Il avait du temps à rattraper avec sa famille.

En voyant Trunks piquer du nez et Songoten endormis dans les bras de son père, les amis décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils se dirent tous au revoir et se promirent de se revoir tous la semaine prochaine, à fin de fêter dignement le retour de Songoku.

Chacun partit dans une direction opposée et bientôt il ne resta plus que la famille de Songoku et celle de Satan au palais de Dieu. Hercule s'avança alors timidement vers Songohan.

\- Hum... je voulais te remercier mon garçon, lui dit-il, la tête baisser. Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma fille et de l'avoir protégé. Je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi hercule, répondit le jeune garçon en souriant

Videl observa la situation d'un peut plus loin et sourit. Elle savait le courage que ça avait demandé à son père de s'excuser sans fioriture comme ça. Elle n'enétait que plus fier de lui. Elle en profita également pour regarder Songohan. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui, elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais elle le sentait. Cela se voyait dans son regard, il était plus franc, moins timide et fuyant. Cela lui donnait encore plus de charme qu'il n'en avait déjà. Elle se sentit rougir à cette pensée et baissa la tête pour que personne ne le remarque. Après tout c'est vrai qu'il était mignon, même très mignon et elle savait que ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle le voyait était plus que de l'amitié. Elle espérait seulement que cela était le cas pour lui aussi

\- Vous avez vu?

Elle redressa la tête et sursauta en voyant Gohan aussi proche d'elle. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver

\- oui ?

\- hum...Boo ramène ton père chez vous, tu veux que je te ramène aussi ou tu peux voler ?

La jeune fille réfléchis une minute et se rendit compte que les événements de la journée l'avait épuisé sans s'en apercevoir. Pas sûr qu'elle puisse arriver jusque chez elle sans tomber de fatigue avant.

\- Je veux bien si cela ne te dérange pas. Je m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais si fatiguer que ça

\- pas de problème.

Il partit alors annoncer à sa mère qu'il ramenait la jeune fille chez elle, avant de rentrer. Elle n'entendit pas ce que sa mère lui répondit, mais elle le vit piquer un fard. Elle avait dû lui dire de ne pas faire de bêtise ou un truc comme ça. Cela la fit sourire

\- On peut y aller, fit le garçon en revenant vers elle. Mais ma mère m'a dit que si dans 2h je n'étais pas rentré, elle appelait la police pour leur dire que j'avais été kidnappé

Videl explosa de rire. Décidément la mère de Songohan était un vrai phénomène. Mais Videl comprenait, qu'après ce qu'elle venait de traverser, elle soit protectrice envers ces enfants.

Songohan la souleva alors dans ses bras et ils partirent pour Satan City. Durant le voyage, le jeune fille posa sa tête son torse et lutta pour ne pas s'endormir. Elle était tellement bien ici. Elle se sentait en sécurité, protégé, comme si rien ne pouvais l'atteindre. Et c'était sûrement vrai, vu qu'il était l'une des personnes les plus forte du monde. A cette pensée, Videl ne pus s'empêche de rire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'ELLE, Satan Videl, se sentent protégé avec quelqu'un. Normalement c'est elle qui protégeait les gens. Mais bizarrement, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, tant qu'il s'agissait de Songohan bien sûr. Tout en continuant de cogiter elle sentit ces paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle fut réveillée quelques minutes plus tard par la voix de Songohan

\- Videl ? Hé ho Videl. Réveille toi. On est presque arrivéLa jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et vit en effet que les lumières de la ville de Satan city n'était pas très loin devant eux. Quelque seconde plus tard Songohan descendit et se posa juste devant sa porte. Il y avait de la lumière dans le salon, son père devait déjà être rentrée. Il posa Videl à terre et la jeune fille manqua de s'étaler de tout son long par terre. Il la retint au dernier moment et la ramena vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Tu es blessé quelque part ?

Il inspecta le corps de la jeune fille avec son Ki, mais ne trouva rien d'anormal. Son Ki à elle était plus bas que d'habitude, mais cela était dut à la fatigue. Se pourrait-elle qu'elle soit si fatigué qu'elle ne tienne plus debout ?

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura la jeune fille. J'ai seulement les jambes un peu engourdis c'est tout. Ça va passer

\- Tu veux que je t'amène à l'intérieur ?

\- non, non c'est bon, merci. Ça va déjà mieux. Pour prouver ces dire elle s'éloigna un peu de lui. Tu vois, je tiens debout. Fit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire

Quand il vit se sourire Songohan sentit son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et son estomac se serra. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Dieu qu'elle était belle comme ça. Il eut soudain envie de lui caresser la joue. Il tendit le bras pour le faire, puis se ravisa. D'où lui venait cette soudaine idée, il n'avait jamais eu envie de lui caresser la joue avant. Mais avant, il n'avait pas non plus faillit la perdre. A se souvenir il sentit un frisson de colère le parcourir. La voie de Videl le sortit de ses sombres pensées

\- Bon, bien, je vais rentrer. Il rêvait ou il venait d'entendre comme une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Merci de m'avoir ramené et d'avoir ramené mon père. Encore se sourire qu'il la rendait si belle

\- Il n'y a pas quoi, répondit Songohan, en souriant également. Repose toi bien

\- Oui toi aussi.

Elle se retourna et partit vers la porte d'entrée. Songohan s'apprêtait à s'envoler quand elle l'appela. Il se retourna, elle était sur le pas de sa porte.

\- On se voit lundi au lycée ?

\- Oh...heu... non, je ne crois pas. Tu sais depuis le tournois tout le monde sait que je suis Great Saïyaman, alors sa risque d'être compliqué à l'école. J'y retournerais dans six mois, quand plus personne ne saura qui je suis.

\- Oh, je vois.

Un éclat de tristesse balaya son regard un court instant. Six mois sans le voir, ça allait être long, très long... Cet éclat fit serrer le coeur du guerrier. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste, il n'aimait pas ça du tout même.

\- Mais tu peux toujours venir me voir, ou moi te voir. S'empressa-t-il de lui dire. Tu sais si tu ne pratiques pas ton vol pendant six mois tu risques de tout perdre. Ça serait dommage. Et puis n'oublie pas qu'on va tous chez Bulma samedi prochain

\- Nous aussi ? S'étonna la jeune fille. Elle avait entendu Bulma parler de son invitation, mais ne pensait pas être concerné. Après tout vu tout ce qu'on père avait dit sur Végéta et les autres c'était compréhensible. Tu es sur ?

\- Oui vous aussi. Bulma me l'a dit avant de partir. Tu sais ils n'en veulent pas à ton père pour ce qu'il a dit. Ils en sont même reconnaissant. Après tout s'il n'avait pas été là on n'aurait pas put vivre tranquille toutes ces années

\- oui tu as raison, concéda la jeune fille. Bon ba dans ce cas je te dis à samedi alors.

\- Oui, à samedi

Elle fit un signe de la main et ouvrit la porte pour rentrer chez elle. Une fois la porte refermée Songohan se retourna et s'envola pour chez lui. Il était heureux, même très heureux. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais l'était. Certes son père était revenu d'entre les mort, et pour de bons cette fois-ci, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais cela lui donna envie de faire des loopings dans les airs et il ne s'en priva pas pour les faire, avant de repartir tout droit chez lui.


	3. retrouvaille

**Coucou tout le monde =)**

 **Désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre, j'ai dû le ré écrire entier, la première version ne me plaisait pas du tout ^^, j''espère que celui-là ira mieux =)**

 **je préviens juste que c'est, un chapitre un peu beaucoup oser, donc âme sensible s'abstenir ^^**

 **Merci Zoro21 pour ta review, cela m'a fait super plaisir =D. Je vais tout faire pour m'améliorer promis =)**

 **Eh bien, sur ceux, je vous laisse avec la suite des aventures, à bientôt =D.**

* * *

Dans une autre ville, une autre personne était, elle aussi, aux anges. Bulma Brief n'en revenait pas que tout ce soit bien fini. Partit comme cela l'était, elle avait été certaine qu'il y aurait eu d'autres morts à déplorer. Et parmi ces morts son mari, ou son fils, ou même les deux ! Mais non tous les deux allaient très bien, et en plus son meilleur ami était de retour dans sa famille. Il y avait vraiment de quoi être heureux.

Elle regarda une dernière fois son petit garçon qui dormait un point fermer dans son lit. Il s'était endormis dès la tête posée sur les sièges de l'avion qui les ramèneraient. Même Végéta s'était endormi. Pourtant dieu sait à quel point il déteste ses avions, qu'il trouve beaucoup trop lent à son goût.

Arrivé à la. Capsule, Bulma avait doucement réveillé son compagnon et celui-ci avait pris leur fils, sans le réveiller, pour l'amener dans son lit. La scientifique savait que derrière ce masque d'impassibilité, qui était scotché sur son visage en permanence, le prince des Sayans avait eu peur pour son fils et pour elle. Mais cela, jamais il ne l'avouerait, même pas à elle.

Ils étaient donc sortis du véhicule et Végéta avait pris la direction de la maison, son fils toujours dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle rangeait l'appareil dans sa capsule. Elle avait retrouvé son compagnon assis sur le lit de Trunks entrain de le regarder dormir. Elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte et contempla les deux hommes de sa vie, avec un sourire de pur bonheur accroché au visage.

Végéta se leva finalement et sortit de la chambre du petit garçon sans dire un mot. En passant devant sa femme, il la regarda dans les yeux. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis leur arrivée, et aucun mot n'avait besoin de l'être. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui passait dans ce simple regard.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche. Chuchota-t-il finalement.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle tourna alors de nouveau la tête vers Trunks. Il était tellement beau comme cela, à dormir, calme et apaiser. Lui aussi avait eu son compte d'émotion dans la journée, et la « mort » de son père l'avait passablement ébranlé, tout comme elle. Mais bon, soupira Bulma en fermant la porte de la chambre, tout est bien qui finit bien.

Elle partit vers sa chambre. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que cette journée l'avait également fatiguée. Toutes les émotions, sans doute, pensa-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruit de la douche, juste à coté. Repassant en boucle les événements de la journée.

-Tu dors ? Fit soudain une voix près d'elle.

Elle se redressa subitement en ouvrant les yeux. Elle était tellement perdu dans ces pensées, qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu la douche s'arrêter, ni. Végéta sortir de la salle de bains. Il se trouvait juste devant elle, les bras croisés, une serviette entourant sa taille. Elle put alors, à loisir, contempler son corps musclé par des heures et des heures d'entraînement. Et soudain toute la réalité de la journée lui arriva en pleine figure. Elle avait failli le perdre ! Il était mort pendant un moment, vraiment mort ! Si cela ne ce n'était pas passé comme cela avait été, elle aurait pu ne plus jamais le revoir, du tout... A cette pensée un désir lancinant lui traversa le corps. Elle avait envie de lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien, et qu'il était bien vivant en face d'elle.

Elle se leva alors d'un coup du lit et se colla à son mari pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Jamais elle n'avait autant eu envie de lui. Végéta lui rendit son baiser avec fougue et la serra fort contre lui, si fort qu'il lui fit presque mal. Mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant pour Bulma, c'était la bouche de son compagnon collé à la sienne. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'était pas en reste. Le désir de sa femme ayant allumé le sien, Végéta passa ses mains sur les fesses de sa compagne et, sans arrêter leur baiser passionné, la souleva dans ses bras. Elle enroula alors ses jambes autour de cela taille et le sentit se retourner, puis un mur cogna contre son dos.

Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus pressant, mais Bulma commençait à manquer d'air. Elle se détacha alors à contre cœur et posa son front sur le sien en haletant. Elle le fixa dans les yeux et elle put y voir le reflet de ses propres sentiments : bonheur, joie, peur et surtout un désir immense et insatiable.

\- Ne refais ... plus jamais... cela. Lui dit-elle, ses yeux toujours rivés sur les siens.

Pour toute réponse, le prince l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément, et la colla encore plus au mur. Il la maintenait maintenant si fermement qu'elle ne parvenait quasiment plus à bouger. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était caresser les hanches et le bas du dos de Végéta. Elle eut alors un hoquet de surprise quand elle sentit sa bouche se détacher de la sienne et venir se coller à son cou. Il en léchait et mordillait chaque grain de peau. Elle voulut faire de même, mais il lui maintenait la tête si fort sur le côté qu'elle ne put que subir ces attaques, ô combien délicieuses. Elle se serra encore un peu plus contre lui, et sentit alors, à travers le tissu de la serviette, toute l'importance de son désir. Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à ce contact. Elle chercha alors le nous qui retenait la serviette sur les hanches de Végéta et le dénoua. Il se détacha un peu d'elle et la serviette tomba d'un coup, libérant le sexe gonflé. Elle profita de cet écart pour passer sa main devant et empoigner l'érection de son compagnon. Elle commença alors à lui imprimer un long mouvement de va-et-vient, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner Végéta contre son cou.

Bulma n'en pouvait plus. Se sexe gorgé de sang dans sa main et les grognements contre son cou la rendaient folle. Elle avait envie de plus, de beaucoup plus.

\- Le lit… Chuchota-t-elle faiblement, le souffle court.

Végéta comprit sur-le-champ et la transporta jusqu'à leur lit, où il l'allongea avant de se redresser, rompant pour la première fois le contact de leur corps. Il resta un moment immobile à la regarder, subjugué par la beauté de ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Bulma en faisait de même, tout en se mordant la lèvre, impatiente de ce qui allait suivre.

Elle se redressa alors un peu et passa ses mains derrière son dos pour défaire la fermeture-éclaire de sa robe. Elle se défit de celle-ci d'un coup d'épaule, puis la glissa sur ses hanches pour la faire tomber entièrement. Une fois la robe à terre, Végéta s'allongea sur elle en l'embrassant avec fougue, ce qui la fit gémir encore une fois. Il passa alors ses mains sur ces jambes, ces cuisses et remonta jusqu'entre ces jambes. Bulma se cambra sous lui, en gémissant contre sa bouche, quand elle le sentit jouer, à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement, avec la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Dieu que c'était bon ! Il joua un moment avec elle, tout en l'embrassant. Ces gémissements le rendaient dingue, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait posséder cette femme, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais la voir se cambrer comme cela, grâce à lui, lui procurait un sentiment de fierté absolu. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête tout de suite. Il décida donc de jouer encore avec elle.

Il quitta sa bouche pour venir embrasser passionnément son cou et descendit petit à petit. Sa clavicule,la base de son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre… Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait Bulma ondulait sous lui, le souffle de plus en plus court. Elle savait que ce qui allait suivre allait être bon, extrêmement bon.

Végéta passa une main sous le dernier bout de tissu qui habillait sa femme et le lui enleva d'un coup sec. Une vague de plaisir la submergea quand elle sentit alors, ça bouche se coller contre son sexe, et elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de pur plaisir de franchir ces lèvres. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens sous les vagues de plaisir qui montaient insidieusement en elle. S'il continuait comme cela, elle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre le point critique. Elle plongea alors ses mains dans les cheveux de son mari et les crispa sur ces mèches noires en guise d'avertissement.

Il remonta alors et, sans la prévenir, la pénétra d'un coup sec, en grognant de plaisir. Bulma, elle, ne put s'empêcher de crier, autant de plaisir que de surprise, et agrippa fermement ces jambes et ces bras autour de Végéta, Il commença alors de fort et brusque va-et-vient, ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter leur désir en flèche. Bulma se savait au bord de l'orgasme, et elle gémissait de plus en plus fort contre l'épaule de Végéta. Lui-même, non loin du point de non-retour, avait empoigné les fesses de sa femme afin d'imprimer des mouvements plus rapides à leurs bassins. Il fit quelques mouvements rapides et soudain il sentit. Bulma se cambrer encore plus sous lui et elle jouit en criant son nom. Il la suivit quelques secondes plus tard, son orgasme ayant provoqué le sien.

Végéta posa alors son front sur celui de sa femme et reprit son souffle lentement. Bulma resta immobile, les yeux fermés, son esprit quittant progressivement sa transe post-orgasmique. L'orgasme qui l'avait saisi avait été si fulgurant qu'elle avait cru que son cœur allait sentit Végéta se retirer doucement et s'allonger à coté d'elle. Elle se blottit alors contre lui, les yeux toujours fermés, savourant ce moment de plénitude. Elle écouta le cœur de Végéta revenir lentement à un rythme normal.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

Il la serra un peu plus fort en guise de réponse, ce qui la fit sourire. C'était sa manière, à lui, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Les battements du cœur de Végéta qui la berçait et la fatigue de la journée eurent raison d'elle, et elle s'endormit d'une traite.


	4. doute

**Coucou tout le monde =D!**

 **Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce temps si long !J'ai eut du boulot de dingue cette semaine donc je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire...**

 **Pardon, pardon,pardon !**

 **Sinon , merci encore pour les reviews, ça fais super plaisir =D =D**

 **Pour ce qui est des chapitres sur végéta et bulma je vais essayer d'en mettre d'autre promis ^^**

 **Et sans plus tarder voici la suite des déboires amoureux de Songohan ^^ Bisous !**

* * *

Dans la famille de Songoku, on fêtait également les retrouvailles familiales, du moins Songoku et Chichi les avaient fêtées, une fois les enfants couchés. D'ailleurs cela n'avait pas été de tout repos. Songohan qui était assez âgée pour comprendre, qu'après une si longue période, ses parents avaient besoin de se retrouver rien que tous les deux, c'était éclipsé dans sa chambre dès le repas fini. Il avait voulu emmener son petit frère avec lui, mais celui-ci, qui s'était réveillé peut de temps avant d'arriver au mont Paozu, avait protesté en disant qu'il voulait rester avec son papa. Pour ne pas le faire piquer une crise Songohan n'avait pas insisté et était parti tout seul. Mais quelques heures plus tard Chichi avaient décrété qu'il était plus que l'heure pour son plus jeune fils d'aller ce coucher. Les choses avaient commencé à se corser au moment où le petit garçon comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir avec ses parents. Il avait alors protesté en disant qu'il voulait rester avec son père encore un peu. Mais Chichi avait été plus que catégorique, il était très tard et il était très fatigué. Il verrait son père demain. Songoten, c'était alors mis à pleurer en disant que c'était injuste, et qu' il avait du temps à rattraper avec son père

.- Je sais mon chéri, lui dit-elle avec douceur, mais tu pourras le faire demain. Il sera encore là demain

\- Non ! Cria alors son fils, toujours en pleurs. Je veux le faire ce soir. Je veux dormir avec lui ce soir

!- Songoten calme toi tout de suite. Si tu n'arrêtes pas ce caprice immédiatement je te punis pour le reste de la semaine. Fit Chichi en faisant les gros yeux à son fils, elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il employait. Ton père sera encore le demain et tu pourras jouer avec lui toute la journée. Mais maintenant il est tard, tu es fatigué et nous sommes fatigués.

La tirade de sa mère, au lieu de le calmer, avait eu pour effet de le faire pleurer encore allait mettre sa menace à exécution, mais Sangoku intervint juste à ce moment-là. Voir son fils dans un tel état, juste pour pouvoir passer, un peu de temps avec lui, lui brisait la cour.

\- Écoute mon garçon. Fit-il d'un ton calme,en se mettant à sa hauteur. C'est vrai que toi et moi on à plus de temps à rattraper que n'importe qui. Mais là, ta maman à raison, il est temps d'aller ce coucher. Et tu ne peux pas venir avec nous parce que tu es un grand garçon, et que les grands garçons, ça ne dort plus avec son papa et sa maman. Même quand son papa vient de revenir. En revanche ce que cela peut faire, c'est passer toute la journée de demain avec eux et son grand frère, au bord du lac, à pêcher. Ça te dit ?Lui demanda-t-il. Le petit garçon hocha alors vivement la tête. Je pensais bien. Mais pour pouvoir faire cela, il faut avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil dans les jambes. Alors, on va tous aller se coucher, et si tu arrêtes de pleurer, c'est moi qui viens te coucher. Tu es d'accord ?

Songoten hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et essuya rapidement les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues.

\- Voilà , c'est bien. Dit son père en se relevant, on y va ?

Et il tendit une main, que le jeune Saiyan s'empressa de prendre, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'en aille. Chichi les avait regardés partir vers la chambre en souriant, son mari avait toujours été doué pour calmer les enfants. Il était revenu quelques minutes plus tard, en lui disant qu'il avait réussi à coucher leur petit monstre sans problème. Chichi, c'était alors lever du canapé dans lequel elle était assise pour venir se blottir dans les bras de son mari. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point sentirent ces bras puissants autour d'elle pouvait lui faire du bien. Cela lui avait tellement manqué. Elle l'avait alors senti la soulever dans ses bras en passant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans le dos, elle avait alors accroché ces bras autour de son coup pour ne pas tomber en arrière

Tu pourrais prévenir ! Avait-elle râlé sans trop de conviction.

Mais Sangoku fit la sourde oreille et la porta jusque dans leur chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Finalement, si, se dit Chichi, pendant qu'il se relevait afin de la déshabiller entièrement, peut-être qu'il pouvait l'imaginer. Elle arrêta net ces réflexions quand son mari, lui aussi entièrement, se rallongea sur elle afin de lui prouver qu'elle lui avait également beaucoup manqué.

Dans une chambre, non loin de la leur, Songohan,lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Toute ces pensée était concentré sur Videl et il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille.

Durant le tournois, la voir, ce faire massacrer devant ces yeux l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se contenir, pour ne pas tuer le salopard qui lui avait fait ça. il se souvint que la seule fois ou il avait ressenti Cell. Et même quand le gentil Boo était apparu au palais du tout-puissant, il c'était directement mis devant elle, sans se préoccuper de la sécurité de sa mère ou de son petit frère. À ce moment-là, sa priorité, c'était elle.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Songohan ressentait se besoin de la protégée elle plus qu'une autre ? Et d'où venait cette chaleur qui ne l'avait envahie qu'il l'avait pris dans ces bras pour la ramener ? Et se sourire, ce magnifique sourire qui avait illuminé son visage, quand elle s'était retournée ou quand il l'avait déposé chez elle, pourquoi avait-il eu tant d'effet sur lui ? À se souvenir son cours se remit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sens ! Il avait déjà eu des amies filles avant elle, et aucune d'elles ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait avec elle : Une joie immense de la savoir en vie, un besoin irrépressible de la voir encore et…et de l'embrasser. Oui, Sangohan avait envie d'embrasser cette fille. Et pas comme il ferait avec Bulma ou Erasa ou même C-18, qui était son amie. Non, il avait plutôt envie de l'embrasser comme… Comme il avait vu son père et sa mère le faire quand il était plus jeune. Il avait envie, de sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes et de lui caresser le visage.

Soudain la révélation frappa Sangohan de plein de fouet. Attend, pensa-t-il, si j'ai envie de l'embrasser comme mes parents le font, cela veut dire que… que je suis amoureux d'elle ?! Après tout mes parents s'embrassent comme cela, car ils sont amoureux ! Donc cela paraît logique que si moi aussi j'ai envie d'embrasser Videl, c'est que je suis amoureux d'elle…

Songohan n'en revenait pas. Jamais de sa vie il avait été amoureux de quelqu'un. Mais quand ? Pensa-t-il alors, quand est-ce qu'arrivé ? Il repensa à tous les moments qu'ils avaient eus ensemble et essaya de repérer le moment ou ses sentiments envers, elle avait changé. Au tout début,quand elle essayait de savoir qui il était vraiment ? Non, se dit-il, à ce moment je la trouvais plus pénible qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'elle était venu s'entraîner ? Non plus, ça m'ennuyait qu'elle vienne, je ne pouvais pas m'entraîner correctement...Du moins au début… Et là il sut qu'il n'y avait pas de moment précis. Ces sentiments avaient changé petit à petit, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, au fil du temps qu'il passait avec la jeune fille. Il avait aimé de plus en plus passer ces après-midi avec elle. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y en pensait, sur la fin, il guettait même l'heure à là qu'elle elle arrivait. Y repenser le fit sourire et il sentit de nouveau son cours battre fort contre ces côtes. Il eut même envie de rire en repensant à la proposition qu'il lui avait faite de venir le voir pendant qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à l'école. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il lui avait dit ça.  
Il essaya alors d'imaginer ce que ça serait de ne pas la voir pendant 6 mois. De passé toutes ses journées rien qu'avec sa famille sans pouvoir aller passer un moment avec elle. Cela lui serra tellement la cour qu'il en eut mal physiquement, et il se dit que cela était tout bonnement impossible. Il était devenu accro à cette fille !

Mais comment lui dire ? Se dit-il. Et puis si ce se trouve elle, elle ne m'aime pas. Du moins pas de la même manière que moi… Et puis je m'emballe un peu vite. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de passer du temps avec elle et que je trouve que c'est la plus belle personne sur terre, que je l'aime si ? Bien entendu Songohan connaît déjà la réponse à cette question : Bien sur que, oui, il l'aimait ! Et pas qu'un peu même !

Il en soupira et revint à ses deux premières questions qui était : comment lui dire ? Et ressent-elle la même chose que lui ? Il décida de commencer par la deuxième et chercha des indices qui pourraient lui indiquer qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Il chercha pendant un moment dans ses souvenirs, mais il se rendit compte bien vite qu'il n'était pas très doué pour remarquer les signes qu'elle aurait pu lui envoyer… Si elle lui en avait envoyé bien sur !

Il se pencha alors sur la question de comment lui dire. Il essaya plusieurs scénarios dans sa tête, mais aucun ne lui convint vraiment… Dans tous, il était tellement gêné qu'elle finissait par lui rire au nez et s'en aller s'en dire un mot.

\- Sur ce coup-là, j'ai besoin d'aide. Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller son petit frère.

Il pensa alors aux personnes de son entourage qui pouvaient l'aider. Les plus qualifiés dans ce domaine étaient sans conteste sa mère et Bulma. Il ne se voyait pas, mais alors pas du tout, parler de cela avec sa mère ! Il était sûr qu'à la seconde où il lui dirait qu'il était amoureux de Videl, elle allait planifier leur mariage et tout ce qui va avec. D'ailleurs, elle leur avait déjà demandé quand il comptait se marier une fois…

Il ne restait que. Bulma. Il savait que la gérante de la capsule ne le jugerait pas et serait de bon conseil, mais il hésitait tout de même. Cela était gênant de parler de chose aussi intime avec elle, pourtant il savait que sans elle, il ne s'en sortirait pas… Il inspira un grand coup et prit donc la résolution, situation gênante ou pas d'aller lui parler demain dans la journée.

Fort de cette décision, il ferma les yeux et, du fait qu'il avait démêlé ses sentiments et trouvé des solutions, s'endormit très rapidement.


	5. la rançon de la gloire

**Coucou tout le monde ! =D.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner du retard du dernier chapitre, je vous mets directement le suivant =).**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez =).**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Songohan ouvrit les yeux. C'était d'ailleurs u de ces rayons qui l'avait réveillé. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà dix heures passées.

\- Bizarre que maman ne m'ait pas réveillé. Pensa-t-il tout fort en se redressant sur son lit.

Il s'étira un bon coup et sentit des douleurs aiguës parcourir tous les muscles de son corps et en particulier ces bras. Il était courbaturé de partout !

\- En même temps, je ne me suis pas étiré avant d'aller dormir...

Il posa un pied par terre, puis l'autre et se leva tout doucement. Une douleur lui parcourut les cuisses et les mollets quand il avança. Il grimaça, mais la douleur était supportable.

\- De toute façon pour que cela passe, il faut que je chauffe mes muscles alors autant y aller. Et il sortit de sa chambre en boitillant.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il n'avait déjà presque plus mal. Il y retrouva sa mère qui faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine attenante.

\- Bonjour Maman, lui dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

\- Bonjour mon chéri ! Déjà debout ? Tu as faim ?

\- Heu oui… Eh oui. Fit-il surpris par la question de sa mère.

Normalement elle aurait dû tempêter parce qu'il s'était levé tard et que du coup, il avait gâché une bonne partie de sa journée. Partie qu'il aurait pu mettre à profit pour travailler bien sûr…

Bizarre, pensa-t-il en s'asseyant à table, c'est peut-être le retour de papa qui la rend aussi joyeuse.

Il remercia sa mère pour le petit déjeuner et commença à manger, tout en l'observant. Chichi, qui sentait le regard de son fils sur elle, se retourna alors.

\- Il y a un problème ? Ton petit déjeuner ne te plaît pas ?

\- Si, si, il est très bon. C'est juste que je me demandais… Enfin, je trouvais bizarre que tu n'aies rien dit sur le fait que je me sois levé tard, c'est tout.

\- En même temps mon chéri, avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il est normal que tu aies besoin de repos. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais école.

En parlant d'école...

\- Hem… Justement à ce propos… Tu sais que depuis le tournois tout le monde sait que je suis Great Saïyaman. Et du coup, je me disais qu'à l'école cela allait compliquer. Les autres élèves viendront sûrement m'ennuyer pendant les heures de classe et après pour me poser des questions et tout cela, et du coup, je me disais que…

\- Ne me dit pas que tu prévois d'arrêter l'école ! S'exclama sa mère en lâchant l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans l'évier, qui par bonheur ne cassa pas.

\- Juste pour un temps maman. Le temps de rassembler les boules de cristal et de faire tout oublier aux autres. Après promis, j'y retourne.

\- Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ! Ton père a dit qu'elles ne seraient fonctionnelles avant au moins six mois ! Six mois, Songohan, tu te rend compte ?! Pense un peu à tout le retard que tu vas accumuler par rapport aux autre! Et tes devoirs, et tes examens ? Comment tu vas les faire si tu ne vas pas à l'école hein ? Non, non, il est hors de question que tu rates l'école pendant six elle se retourna pour lui montrer que la discussions était close. Du moins pour elle…

\- Mais maman! Si je vais à l'école, je ne pourrai pas me concentrer à cause de tous les autres élèves qui viendront pour me poser des questions, ou vouloir des autographes, ou je ne sais quoi encore ! Alors qu'ici je serai au calme. Je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas travailler, mais…

\- Non, c'est non. Songohan ! La coupa-t-il encore. Tu iras à l'école demain, point final.

Songohan soupira de découragement. Comment faire comprendre à sa mère que s'il retournait à l'école, cela serait l'enfer. Tout le monde serait agglutiné autour de lui, même en classe, et il ne pourrait pas se concentrer correctement sur ses devoirs. Ce qu'il faudrait, pensa-t-il, c'est que je puisse avoir mes cours ici pour pouvoir les travailler. Soudain l'idée lui apparut d'un coup !

\- Et si quelqu'un de ma classe m'apportait tous les jours ou tous les week-ends, les cours du jour ou de la semaine, avec en plus les exercices à faire et les contrôle à réviser. Je pourrai tout recopier et faire tous les exercices demander. Comme cela, je ne prendrais aucun retard sur les autres et ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais raté l'école.. Et pour les contrôles à faire, je pourrais demander à un professeur de me les envoyer et je les ferais avec toi. Comme il sera sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de tricherie. Ce sera un peu comme quand tu me faisais l'école à la maison.

Chichi soupira une nouvelle fois et se retourna pour regarder son fils dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de ne pas avoir ces devoirs qui la préoccupait à ce point. Elle savait que son fils était en avance par rapport aux autres et qu'il comblerait ces mois de retard très rapidement. Ce qui la chiffonnait vraiment, c'était qu'elle voulait que son fils est une vie d'adolescent, bien élevé, normal. Et manquer l'école pendant six mois n'en faisait pas partie. Elle soupira une nouvelle. Après tout si elle avait voulu une vie normale, elle n'aurait pas dû épouser Songoku.

\- C'est d'accord, concéda-t-elle.

Une joie immense s'empara alors de Songohan, il allait pouvoir rester au calme le temps que tout cela se tasse ! Et puis surtout il pourrait passer du temps rien qu'avec ELLE !

\- Mais ! (C'était trop beau pour être vrai…) Si je vois qu'il y a une baisse dans tes résultats, tu retournes tout de suite à l'école, compris ?

\- Oui, maman ! Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire avant de se replonger dans son petit déjeuner.

Il était aux anges ! Il allait pouvoir de nouveau passer du temps seul avec. Videl, comme avant ! Rien que l'idée de savoir qu'ils ne seraient rien qu'elle et lui le fit sourire encore plus. Il plongea la tête dans son bol de riz pour éviter que sa mère ne le voie et lui pose des questions. Songohan se doutait bien que si elle apprenait la nature des sentiments que le jeune avait pour Videl, elle ne les laisserait pas en paix. Son petit frère servirait d'espions sans doute. Tient en parlant de Songoten ?

Songohan leva la tête et chercha son frère et son père dans les environs.

\- Où sont Songoten et papa ? Demanda-t-il alors à sa mère.

\- Ils sont partis à la pêche ! J'avais dit à ton père d'attendre que tu sois réveillé pour que l'on y aille tous en famille. Mais il a fallu d'un seul regard suppliant de ton frère pour qu'il cède et l'emmène tout de suite ! On les rejoindra pour manger.

Songohan pouffa de la réponse de sa mère. Il voyait très bien de quel « regard suppliant » elle parlait. Et il est vrai que toutes personnes peut habituer à ce regard cédaient facilement ! Lui-même avait du mal à y résister quelquefois, alors son père n'en parlons pas…

Il se replongea donc dans son petit déjeuner et le finit en très peut de temps. Il remercia encore une fois sa mère puis partit prendre une bonne douche chaude pour détendre un peu ses muscles douloureux. Cela eu l'effet escompté, et en sortant Songohan ne sentait plus qu'une petite gène dans les jambes. Il s'habilla rapidement avec les premiers vêtements qu'il trouvait : un boxer noir sur lequel il passa un jean bleu marine et un t-shirt blanc un peu lâche. Il regarda le temps dehors et décida de mettre en plus une petite veste de sport bleu claire, qui tirait un peu sur le vert. Je l'enlèverais si j'ai trop chaud, pensa-t-il.

Il sortit de sa chambre et partit dans la cuisine retrouver sa mère. Elle finissait de préparer leur pique-nique pour ce midi.

\- Je suis prêt à y aller si tu veux. Lui dit-il.

\- Très bien donne moi deux minutes pour finir cela et l'emballer et on y va.

Songohan s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télévision pour patienter. Songohan s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télévision pour patienter. Bien sûr, toutes les chaînes ne parlaient que de Boo et de la fabuleuse victoire de. Satan sur celui-ci. Il zappa et tomba sur un débat entre deux scientifiques qui se disputaient pour savoir, si oui, ou non Boo venait d'une autre planète et s'il en avait d'autres comme lui. Il zappa encore une fois. Cette fois c'était un reportage sur les villes détruites par Boo et leur reconstruction. On y voyait des familles entières pleurant la perte de leur maison ou de leur proche.

\- Courages, dans six mois cela sera comme si de rien n'avait été, et vous serez tous réunis. Pensa tout haut Songohan.

Il continua de regarder le reportage en se désolant pour toutes les victimes. Sa mère l'appela quelques minutes plus tard pour partir. Il éteignit donc la télévision et alla mettre ces chaussures en aidant sa mère à porter leur immense pique-nique.

Ils sortirent de la maison et Songohan donna le paquet à sa mère pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il repéra ensuite le KI de son père et de son petit frère et s'envola dans leur direction avec sa mère dans ses bras.


	6. vision

**Coucou tout le monde =D**

 **Voila la suite des aventures =)**

 **Alors, je suis un plutôt assez fière de ce chapitre, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il est bien, ou si je me fais des gros films ^^**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent, ça me fait super plaisir =D =D**

 **Bisous !**

* * *

Ils atterrirent quelques minutes plus tard devant un lac, alimenter par une chute d'eau, perdue dans les collines avoisinant le mont Paozu. Songohan posa sa mère et chercha son père et son frère du regard, mais ne les trouva nulle part. Leurs vêtements étaient là mais aucune trace d'eux. Bizarre, se dit-il,pourtant je sens leur présence pas loin, peut-être sont-ils allés cueillir des baies dans la forêt. Il étendit son champ de perception vers la forêt bordant le lac, au niveau de la chute d'eau et y repéra l'aura des deux garç allait faire part à sa mère de sa découverte, elle aussi les cherchait partout en rouspétant, quand il entendit un grand cri venir d'en haut. Il leva aussitôt la tête, inquiet, et vit son frère et son père sauter en même temps de la falaise en criant. Ils atterrirent plus bas en une gerbe d'eau qui aurait éclaboussé Songohan s'il ne c'était pas pousser. Il se retourna pour voir sa mère et explosa de rire en la voyant trempé jusqu'au os.

\- SONGOKU ! Hurla-t-elle, folle de , son père allait passer un sale quart d'heure...D'ailleurs, comme s'il avait entendu son nom, ce dernier remonta à la surface et sortit la tête de l'eau. Son petit frère sortit la sienne juste à côté. Ils étaient tous les deux morts de rire.

\- C'était trop bien papa ! S'exclama le petit garçon. Tu as vu maman ? Demanda-t-il, en tournant la tête vers sa mère et son frère. Ils les avaient vus en sautant. Tu as vu ce que papa m'a appris. C'est trop bien !

Devant la joie du petit garçon Songoku explosa encore de rire et se tourna vers sa femme en souriant. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand il vit l'état dans lequel il était.

\- Oups. Pardon. Chichi, je suis vraiment désolé. Fit-il, en sortant de l'eau, une main frottant l'arrière de sa tête. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te tremper, je l'ai pas fais exprès…

Mais Chichi ne l'écoutait pas, elle avançait d'un pas rageur vers son mari. Elle s'arrêta en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Non, mais à quoi tu pensais. Cria-t-elle. Faire sauter notre petit garçon d'aussi haut, non mais ça ne va pas ! Il aurait pu se blesser ou même pire ! Tu te rends comptes de cela ?!

\- Allons calme-toi. Chichi. Songoten est un grand garçon. Et Songohan faisait la même chose à son âge et il ne lui est jamais rien arrivé.

\- C'est vrai. Appuya le petit garçon. En plus, papa était avec moi alors je ne risquais rien, pas vrai ?

Chichi regarda alors son plus jeune fils qui arborait un sourire radieux, et son mari, qui lui affichait plus un sourire d'excuse, mais avec une lueur de malice dans le regard. Elle soupira de désespoir et tourna les talons en marmonnant que son mari était un inconscient.

Sangoku et Songoten échangèrent un regard complice et partirent chercher leurs vêtements un peut plus loin, pour se rhabiller.

Le repas du midi se passa sans encombre, chacun profitant d'être enfin une vraie famille. Les discussions allaient bon train entre Songoku et ses fils, ils avaient tant de chose à rattraper . Chichi, elle, restait en retrait, savourant le bonheur enfin retrouvé d'avoir son mari à la maison. Car, même si elle ne le montrait jamais, elle aimait profondément Songoku et sa perte avait été réellement dure pour elle… Elle ne savait pas où elle serait maintenant si elle n'avait pas eu Songohan, et après. Songoten, pour la l'après-midi les garçons sautèrent quelquefois de la falaise, malgré les protestations de Chichi. Sangoku essaya même de la faire sauter, mais celle-ci refusa catégoriquement, prétextant qu'il était hors de question pour une bonne mère de faire cela, et que pour un bon père aussi d'ailleurs. Le Saiyan ne s'en offusqua pas et haussa les épaules avant de l'embrasser et d'aller rejoindre ses fils en haut de la chute d'eau pour un nouveau concours de saut. Chichi soupira encore une fois. Décidément, se dit-elle, je n'ai pas deux enfants à la maison, mais trois !Quand il en eut assez de jouer dans l'eau, Songoku laissa ses deux fils s'amuser tout seul, et partit s'allonger près de Chichi pour se sécher au soleil.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela fait du bien ! S'exclama-t-il. Le paradis, c'est génial, mais ça c'est encore mieux !

Et il ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Soudain il sentit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et les ré-ouvrit . Il tourna sa tête vers elle et vit qu'elle c'était allonger à côté de lui en lui tenant tranquillement la main. Il resta un moment à la regarder dans les yeux, savourant le fait de l'avoir à ses côtés. Comme il l'avait dit le paradis, c'était génial, et il ne regrettait absolument pas d'y être resté. Mais il est vrai que quelquefois, ne pas avoir sa femme et son fils avec lui, lui avait fait atrocement mal et ils lui avaient vraiment manqué.

\- Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il, avant de se pencher un peu pour l'embrasser tendrement

Plus loin, dans le lac, Songohan regardait le jeu amoureux de ses parents avec un pincement au cœur. En effet, les gestes d'attentions entre eux, comme ceux-ci étaient très très rares. Sa vue se brouilla subitement et l'image de ses parents disparut. À leur place se tenaient maintenant un jeune homme et une jeune femme assis côte à côte, en train de discuter. Le garçon portait uniquement un uniforme d'entraînement bleu foncé, qui laissait apparaître l'imposante musculature de son torse et de ces bras. Il avait des cheveux noirs, qui partaient en petite pique vers le haut de son crâne, avec juste une petite mèche qui lui tombait sur le fille, elle portait un jean serré, bleu foncé également, et un haut rouge bordeaux, assez ample, qui laissait voir une de ces épaules. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux bruns en une petite queue-de-cheval.

Songohan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le garçon, en face de lui, lui ressemblait étrangement. Et la fille était le portrait craché de Videl, avec les cheveux un peu plus long. Il voulut avancer pour voir de plus près, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il regarda vers ses pieds, mais il ne vit rien qui le retienne ou qu'il l'empêchait de bouger. Bizarre, pensa-t-il avant de relever la tête. Et puis où sont passés mes parents et. Songoten ? Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ferma les yeux et étendit son champ de perception. Il ne trouvait le KI de son frère et de son père nul part dans les environs. Songohan n'aimait vraiment pas du tout cette situation. Et le fait qu'il soit immobilisé l'énervait encore plus. Il reporta son attention sur les deux personnes sur la berge et les sonda rapidement. Il eut alors le choc de sa vie ! Les deux jeunes gens devant lui avait la même aura que Videl et lui ! Impossible, mon père m'a apprit que deux personnes ne peuvent avoir la même aura, se dit-il, de plus en plus perplexe. Il les sonda plus en profondeur, mais arriva à la même conclusion qu'avant : les deux personnes étaient lui-même et Videl ! Comment-est ce possible ? Je ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois ! Ou alors c'est un moi du futur, comme Trunks ?Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait, Songohan décida d'observer la scène en étant sur ces gardes. Le Songohan, assis sur la berge, avait passé ses mains derrière lui et étendu ces jambes. Il avait fermé les yeux et levé la tête vers le ciel, pour prendre un bain de soleil. Celui du lac passa alors son regard vers Videl, et vit que celle-ci regardait son homonyme bizarrement. Elle le fixait avec la bouche entre-ouverte, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose. Il vit également que sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté. Était-elle mal en point ? Le Songohan du lac voulu bouger pour lui porter secourt, mais encore une fois, ces jambes refusèrent de bouger. Il grogna et se contenta d'observer. Il rageait de ne pas pouvoir aller aider Videl si elle était jeune fille dit alors quelque chose, mais il n'entendit pas quoi, et le Songohan assis ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Videl ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche sans aucun son n'en sortent. Elle se pencha alors très lentement vers lui, en le regardant dans les yeux. Les deux Songohan ne bougeaient plus d'un pouce. Videl se pencha encore un peu plus, leur nez se touchait presque. Les deux jeunes hommes retinrent leur respiration, elle n'allait quand même pas…

Et si! Videl ferma les yeux et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Dans le lac, Songohan cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. L'image de lui et Videl s'estompât alors, et celle de ses parents allongée dans l'herbe reprit sa place devant ces yeux.

-Songohan ? Appela une voix à côté de lui. Il baissa la tête et vit son petit frère le regarder avec inquiétude. Ça va ? On dirait que tu as du mal à effet, Songohan haletait, toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son petit frère, à côté de lui, puis ses parents, plus loin, et enfin tout autour de lui. Tout était redevenu normal. Il était revenu à la réalité.

Songohan ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? C'était quoi cela ? Une vision ? Un rêve ? Et… Et Videl l'avait vraiment embrassé !?

Il regarda encore une fois autour de lui en essayant de se calmer. À côté de lui Songoten le regardait toujours avec inquiétude, en se demandant ce qu'avait son grand frère et s'il devait prévenir ses parents. Percevant son trouble, Songohan, une fois sa respiration et son cœur revenu à rythme normal, lui sourit en lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'il avait juste bu la tasse. Et pour éviter que son frère ne s'inquiète trop ou ne lui pose des questions, l'avait grandement arrosé. Songoten avait alors explosé de rire, et l'épisode trouble de son frère lui était sorti de la tê , lui, n'avait rien oublié. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le bord du lac, mais ne vit que ses parents. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un, la maintenant, tout de suite...


	7. sentiment

**Coucou tout le monde =) Voici la suite =D**

 **Bon, contrairement à l'autre chapitre, je ne suis pas trop fan de celui la... Je me suis un peu galéré a l'écrire... Dites moi ce qu vous en pensez et s'il y à des trucs qui ne vont pas, ou des trucs à améliorer**

 **Ce chapitre sera le dernier avant un long moment, je part en colo à la fin de la semaine, donc je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire... Désolé...**

 **bisous tout le monde! =D**

* * *

Songohan volait vers la capsule Corporation. Il avait prétexté que Bulma lui avait demandé de l'aide pour une nouvelle invention, pour pouvoir s'éclipser, sans éveiller de soupçons. Et en effet, sa mère n'avait pas été surprise que la scientifique demande de l'aide à son fils, si brillant. Elle lui avait juste demandé de rentrer à temps pour le dîner, car après tout cela devait être une journée familiale aujourd'hui. Il le lui avait promis et c'était envoler en direction de la Capitale de l'Ouest.À présent il se trouvait à quelques minutes de la ville. Et durant tout le temps que dura son trajet Songohan ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. D'où cette espèce de vision lui était-elle venue ? Et pourquoi s'était-il vu lui-même ? Était-ce un lui du futur ? Ou d'un monde parallèle ? Et pourquoi lui avoir montré cela ? Pourquoi ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment arriver ?Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse leur accorder la moindre réponse.

Il repensait également au baiser que Videl lui avait donné… ou lui donnerait ? Il ne savait plus s'il devait penser au futur ou au passé, et cela l'embrouillait encore plus ! Mais bon ,le plus important n'était pas là. Videl l'avait embrassé! Ou l'embrasserais, peu importe!

Il se souvenait encore à que point son cœur s'était emballé quand il avait vu les lèvres de la jeune fille se poser sur les siennes, juste avant que l'image ne disparaisse. Il n'arrêtait pas de repasser ce moment, et son cœur se remettait à partir en vrille à chaque fois. Il se souvint également qu'il avait pensé, à ce moment-là, qu'il voulait recommencer, encore et encore. Il voulait à nouveau sentir sa bouche contre la sienne et ne plus la lâcher cette fois.

Songohan soupira. Il c'était vraiment mis dans de beau drap cette fois-ci. Il accéléra son allure pour arriver plus vite chez Bulma. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler de tout ça, avec quelqu'un qui comprendrait ce qu'il ressentait.

Quelques minutes plus tard Songohan se posa dans le jardin qui bordait l'arrière de la maison des Brief. Il n'avait pas voulu atterrir devant, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il sonda rapidement le bâtiment et trouva l'aura de la scientifique dans son laboratoire souterrain. Il détecta également celle de Végéta et Trunks dans la salle de gravité. Il entra donc par la baie vitrée ouverte devant lui et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le sous sol. Au début, il avait été un peu déconcerter par la facilité avec là quel on pouvait rentrer dans le bâtiment, puis, à force de venir, il s'était fait à l'idée. Maintenant, il trouvait cela normal de pouvoir rentrer et sortir à sa guise.

Une fois descendu dans le sous sol de la Capsule Songohan passa dans une série de couloirs avant d'arriver devant une grande porte double, ouverte. Le laboratoire des Brief se trouvait juste derrière. Il entra comme s'il était chez lui, et chercha la scientifique. Il la repéra en haut une mini fusé, rouge et blanche, qui était aussi haute que la pièce.- Bonjour Bulma. S'annonça Songohan.

\- Songohan ? Bulma sortit la tête de l'engin, surprise. Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si c'est pour le radar, les boules de cristal ne sont pas encore actives avant…

\- Avant six mois, oui je sais. La coupa le jeune homme. Non, en fait je me demandais si...si l'on pouvait parler.

-Oh ? Bien sûr, laisse deux minutes le temps de finir cela, et je suis à toi.

Songohan hocha la tête et partit faire le tour du laboratoire, le temps que son amie finisse. Il passa devant un tableau qui retint son attention. Il était annoté de tout plein de formule complexe et Songohan essaya de comprendre à quoi elle pouvait bien servir et comment les résoudre. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours adoré les maths et les sciences. Il trouvait fascinant la manière dont plusieurs choses, sans aucun rapport,se mettaient en commun pour en former une autre totalement nouvelle. Songohan se concentra et reconnut une formule pour calculer la vitesse et la force d'un objet. Plus loin un algorithme calculait la pression sur un objet par rapport à son poids et sa taille. Et parmi tout cela un fouillis de numéro, de lettre et de schéma en tous genres.

\- C'est bon. Fit une voix derrière lui.

Songohan sursauta, il était tellement concentré sur le tableau qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Bulma descendre de la mini fuser et s'approcher de lui.

\- c'est pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il en pointant le tableau.

\- Oh ! ? C'est pour aider les États du Sud. Ils ont une période de sécheresse et ils n'ont pas assez d'eau pour les champs et les habitants. Du coup le gouverneur mon demandé de trouver un moyen pour faire tomber la pluie, à fin d'irriguer les sols et de remplir les bassins d'eau.- Et tu as réussi ? Demanda Songohan, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Presque ! J'essaie de trouver un moyen pour ne pas créer un énorme dérèglement climatique, mais je les pas encore.

\- Wahou…

Songohan était impressionné par les aptitudes et l'inventivité de son amie. Il comprenait mieux pour quoi elle avait été élue scientifique la plus influente et la plus brillante.

\- Eh oui. Mais tu as dit que tu voulais parler. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Eh bien,...Commença. Songohan.

\- Oh non attend ! Le coupa Bulma. On va aller en haut, cela sera plus à l'aise

Et la scientifique tourna le dos pour sortir de son laboratoire, Songohan sur les talons. Une fois en dehors de la pièce Bulma la ferma par un code complexe composé de chiffre et de lettre, sur un boîtier qui était apparu sur la droite. Quand le code fut validé, le boîtier rentra de lui-même dans le petit pan de mur dans lequel il était caché et la grande porte double se ferma en claquement continua sa route vers le salon, se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui proposa-t-elle, en rentrant dans la cuisine, qui jouxtait le salon.

\- Non, merci, ça ira.

Songohan s'installa sur le canapé en attendant que Bulma revienne. Elle réapparut avec un café dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre . Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Alors, dit-elle en allumant sa cigarette, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Hum… Eh bien, en fait, il s'agit de Videl…

-Videl ? La fille qui était avec toi aux tournois ?

\- Oui, elle… Fit-il en baissant la tête. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir, et je n'ai pas très bien compris… alors, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider...- quelque chose ? Demanda Bulma en souriant, en savant pertinemment ce qu'était ce « quelque chose ».

\- Oui..Continua. Songohan, toujours la tête baissée, ces joues commençant à chauffer. Je… Je l'ai ramené chez elle, et...et au moment de lui dire au revoir, j'ai… j'ai...J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser.

Il avait maintenant les joues en feu et Bulma pouvait voir, malgré sa tête baissée,qu'elles étaient rouges comme des tomates.

\- Et tu l'as fait ? Demanda-t-elle simplement, en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Non… Je n'ai pas osé… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Bulma ?Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête. Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'embrasser personne auparavant !

Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette avant de répondre :

\- Tu es tout simplement amoureux Songohan.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, tu aimes cette fille. Voilà pourquoi tu as envie de l' ne ce n'était donc pas tromper. Le sentiment qu'il avait pour Videl était bel et bien de l'amour. À cette pensée, il sentit un poids imaginaire s'envoler de ces épaules et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait Videl, il était amoureux de cette fille! Et il ne savait pourquoi, mais cela l'emplissait de joie. Bulma, de son côté, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, non plus, devant la mine plus que ne réjouit de. Songohan. Elle ne ce n'était pas tromper aux tournois. Dès qu'elle les avait vus arriver tous les deux, ce jour-là, elle avait tout de suite sentit qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Le fait que. Songohan ne le voit que maintenant ne la surprenait pas du tout, après tout il était le digne fils de son père.

\- Et tu comptes lui dire ? Demanda Bulma, en tournant la tête pour expirer un nuage de fumer

\- Je ne sais pas… Enfin… je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Imagine qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi ?

\- Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé.Songohan soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Il réfléchissait à une manière d'avouer ses sentiments à Videl. La voix de Bulma le sortit de ces pensées.

\- Et pour ton père et tout le reste. Continua-t-elle, toujours en fumant. Tu comptes lui dire ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais le fait qu'il ne vienne pas de cette planète, et que, donc, une partie de toi ne vient pas d'ici non plus ? Nous on y est habitué, mais elle ? Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrais lui faire peur ?

\- Oh. Eh bien, je lui appris à voler. Et pendant les tournois, elle a vu mon père, qui est revenu d'entre les morts. Et après cela, elle s'est fait attaquer par un monstre rose, aussi malléable que du chewing-gum, qui tirait des rayons d'énergie avec ses mains. Je pense qu'après cela, elle se doute que ma famille ne vient pas de la terre.

\- Oui, je pense aussi. Rigola Bulma.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Songohan cherchait toujours à comprendre ce nouveau sentiment qu'il venait de découvrir, et comment le faire partager à Videl. Bulma, elle était tout simplement heureuse pour Songohan. Elle savait que l'amour pouvait être un sentiment dur et destructeur quelquefois. Mais elle savait également qu'il pouvait apporter, à n'importe qui, une joie immense et indescriptible. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Bulma trouvait juste qu'il connaisse cette joie. Et elle ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir si Videl partageait les mêmes sentiments que les siens. Elle savait que c'était le cas. Après tout, elle était la seule avoir cru Songohan toujours vivant, alors que tout le monde le croyait mort.- Maman ! Cria une voie dans le couloir. Tu es ou ?

\- Dans le salon. Trunks ! Répondit la mère sur le même ton.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le fils de Bulma entra dans le salon. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et une serviette pendouillait autour de son portait un short bleu foncé, un t-shirt, trop grand pour lui, à l'effigie de là Capsule, et des chaussons bleu foncé également. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit qui était avec sa mère.- Songohan ! Cria-t-il en se jetant sur le jeune homme. Je pensais bien que j'avais reconnu ton aura.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon en rigolant.

\- Salut Trunks. Cela va ? Tu t'entraînes déjà avec ton père ?

\- Oui ! Que sais-tu ? Papa a accepté de m'entraîner aujourd'hui ! Il m'a appris plein de nouvelle technique !

Songohan jeta un regard surpris à Bulma, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Disons qu'il revoit ces priorités. Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Maman ? Demanda alors Trunks en se tournant vers sa mère. On mange bientôt ? J'ai faim !

Bulma le regarda surpris, puis regarda sa montre. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit qu'il était déjà presque huit heures du soir !

\- Oh ! dieu ! Cria-t-elle en se levant. Pardon, mon chéri, je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Je vais faire à manger tout de suite ! Songohan, tu restes manger avec nous ?- Non, non s'excusa-t-il, en se levant également. J'ai promis à ma mère de rentrer à l'heure pour le dîner. Merci quand même.

Il fit un signe de la main à Bulma et ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux de. Trunks, avant de sortir de la maison des Briefs. Il s'élança dans les aires et partit à toute vitesse en direction du mont Paozu. S'il arrivait en retard pour le dîner, sa mère allait lui passé un savon...


End file.
